Sweet Sweet Guilt
by GrimGrave
Summary: A short oneshot to celebrate that our boy, Roy, is back in SSB. A story that tells the tale of two former lovers reunited once more, and the rekindling of their past love. Includes Yaoi(male x male), rated M for adult themes. Not safe for work.


Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and all (Nintendo) characters associated with it belong to Nintendo and their respective creators, as well as 3rd party creators. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

 _Thanks to Supreme Distraction for being awesome, and for proof-reading this! ^_^_

 **Sweet Sweet Guilt**

"You'll be up in the next match," a brunette woman said, stepping closer and leaning into a green-garbed youth's embrace. "I do not need to tell you, but… Be careful."

The blonde nodded with a low, "Mm" as he hugged the woman and pressed his lips to her temple in a chaste kiss. The woman chuckled and stepped back to return the kiss, her lips locking with his. They stood there a while, basking in their private moment until audible chatter distracted them from each other: their fellow Smash-fighters gathering down the corridor.

The couple, puzzled and curious, made their way to the end of the corridor and into the main hall, where a few fighters were already present and talking to a man with impressive physique: he wore a white outfit that was made for fighting in, and a red headband. He looked imposing, but seemed to get along quite well with those who greeted him.

A newcomer. This was great news!

And next to him were the prince of Altea – aka the Hero-King – and the Radiant Hero, along with the princess of Ylisse, and the enigmatic tactician gathering that blocked the other newcomer—

"It's good to have you back, my friend," Marth said. "You've been missed."

" _It's good to be back, Prince Marth."_

The blonde Hylian ceased in his tracks. That voice… It couldn't be…

"So this is The Young Lion of Lycia…" Lucina said. "It's an honour to meet you in person."

" _Thank you, milady. … And who are you?"_

"Link?" the brunette inquired. "Isn't that…?"

" _Link?"_ The crowd dispersed enough for the second newcomer – a young man who at best was in his early twenties with short red hair and azure and white armour – stepped forth, his ocean-blue eyes locking with the Hylian Hero's. His expression became radiant.

"Link!" he exclaimed and crossed the distance between them as the Hero of Hyrule could only stand there, his heart beating rapidly.

"Roy…!"

"It's been such a long time!" Roy said chirpily. "Ever the veteran, aren't you?" His gaze strayed over to the brunette beside the Hero, his expression faltering slightly. "Oh, good day to you, princess."

"Roy," Zelda replied with a bow. "Welcome back. How fare you?"

"I'm well," was the short retort before azure eyes met with the blonde's. "And how are you, Link? It's been far too long… I've so much to tell you! Princess, would you mind if I stole your Hero away for a little while?"

"Of course not. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do." The Hylian princess gently waved the two off. "Just don't take too long, Link has a match in a little while."

"We won't take long," the redhead said, motioning for Link to follow, which he did with a slight smile.

"I wasn't aware those two knew each other," the cobalt-haired princess of Ylisse – Lucina – stated as she walked up to Zelda, watching the two swordsmen leaving the area. "Are they close?"

The Hylian nodded. "They were practically inseparable years ago, but Roy wasn't invited back for the tournaments afterwards… I'm sure Link must be overjoyed."

 **X.X.X.X.X**

"I'd never thought… I would be able to see you again…!" Roy gasped breathlessly, his body looming over Link's in the dark corner of the mansion they had sought to hide in. The Hylian's fingers dragged downwards on the wall he was leaning onto for support, his body quivering from the sensual assault of his rear.

The string of grunts, moans, and the wet noise of flesh slapping against flesh were the only sound emitting from their private corner.

"Mmh…!" Link struggled to stand up with shaky legs, whilst the Young Lion's grasped his hips, all while his own shaft swayed between his legs, painfully yearning for release.

"You have no idea… How much I've missed this…" The young redhead said, his cock penetrating a tight ring of muscles repeatedly with wet friction. "And you're together with princess Zelda? You've changed…"

"Tch…!"

Soft, hot lips pressed against the nape of the Hero's neck. "Then again, so have I… I'm not a boy anymore. I'm older…" He next pressed a kiss against a reddened shell. "And _bigger_ …"

The blonde moaned throatily as Roy sheathed himself to the base and a firm hand gripped his sensitive flesh, stroking it with an agonizingly slow rhythm.

"It's fun to be on the other end of this, for a change." The Lord chuckled. "I had fun back then, too. However…"

His pace slowed down until he had almost completely stopped, prompting Link to let out a low whine as the green-garbed youth beneath him weakly moved his hips. The Young Lion smirked and nibbled on his lover's ear.

"Agh…!"

"I've always yearned to hear you say it like this… You know what I'm referring to, don't you? After all…"

Roy's hand jerked swiftly for but a moment – long enough for the Hylian to growl lowly with lust from the stimulation.

"I'm in the lead," he said, referring to the tournament matches. He kissed Link on the cheek, impatiently rutting into the youth that his body blanketed over. "Say it…!"

" _Tch…"_

"Say it!" His grip tightened.

A breathless gasp. "…Roy's my… boy…" came the guttural retort. The redhead chuckled, slowly starting up another rhythm with his hand and hips.

"Again…"

"Roy's my boy…Roy's my… boy…"

"That's right." The Lord's tempo increased. "You always said that back then… although our roles were reversed. But I didn't hate it."

"Roy's my boy…!"

The redhead thrusted vigorously his hand simultaneously sliding up and down on the Hylian's erection with long, slow strokes, speeding them both to release minutes later. As Link ejaculated into the Lord's gloved hand and onto the floor, the latter hammered away with decreasing pace as his essence was pumped into a firm ass with a low guttural moan.

Sweaty and exhausted, the young males slid down onto the floor, their breathing heavy and their hearts beating wildly in their chests.

"…I've missed you." The way Roy said it was gentle, genuine… caring. "But I'm here now."

There was no reply. The two swordsmen stayed like that for a few moments longer.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

"Do you regret it?"

They were both redressed and (somewhat) cleaned up by now. Link adjusted his belt and glanced over at Roy, the young redhead watching with sombre eyes.

"I know you and Princess Zelda are together. But… I care about you as well. What we had back then was – and still is – special. I don't want to lose that."

The look in twin azure pools was scornful as the blonde reached out for the Young Lion's right hand and held it up, revealing a glistening band on the latter's finger: a ring.

Roy sighed.

"…I thought I wasn't going to see you again." His expression softened, his hand gently clasping around Link's. "Tell me; is that why you and Zelda – "

The Hero leant in and quickly and chastely kissed the young man on the lips.

His face was inexpressive. "I have to go."

"Ah…! Yes, of course. You have a match… Best of luck to you."

The blonde nodded and promptly left without a word. The moment the Hylian stepped over the doorway, the two warriors shared a final glance, both knowing too well that this wouldn't be their last tryst.

 _The End._


End file.
